


4am conversation

by sparkle__bitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Competition, Confident Keith (Voltron), First Kiss, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Sleepovers, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 03:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19689244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle__bitch/pseuds/sparkle__bitch
Summary: Sometimes 4am conversations lead to pleasing results."I bet I’ve kissed more girls than you” The question seemingly came out of nowhere, but then again most questions at 4am were, at their very core, strange.“Okay” Keith shrugged.





	4am conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this at like 5 am the other day uhhhh hope you like it lmao.

“I bet I’ve kissed more girls than you” The question seemingly came out of nowhere, but then again most questions at 4am were, at their very core, strange.

“Okay” Keith shrugged, as best as he could in his reclined position. He was lying on his back in bed with his butt against the wall and his legs straight up in the air. Lance was in a similar position next to him. They had been up for hours.

Lance twisted and propped himself up on his elbow so he could get a better look at Keith’s face. “You’re not even going to try and convince me that I’m wrong?” Keith shrugged again. He was past tired at this point. His eyes burned as he tried to keep them open and fixed on the ceiling. Lance got more competitive in the middle of the night. Keith found it best to just take Lance’s word for things.

Lance scoffed and laid back down. “You’re no fun at night” Keith let out a breath and shook his head.

“I’m sure I’ve kissed more people than you.” he said, taking the bait, purely for Lance’s sake. He would never willingly admit it but he enjoyed spending time with Lance and he didn’t want him to leave, though his body was screaming at him to get some sleep. “I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it before but I’m kind of a slut” he deadpanned, knowing that it would get a rise out of Lance.

As predicted, Lance shot up straight, knocking his knee into Keith’s face as he did. “Wh- What!?” he asked in a shrill tone, his face pinched in an emotion that Keith didn’t recognize. He quickly gained control of his emotions, however, and receded back into his cool facade. “Pft. No way, Mullet. I don’t believe you. No girl would want to kiss you with that greasy thing on your head” he said, flicking a piece of Keith’s hair out of his face. His movement was far gentler than his tone would imply.

“You’re right” Keith said passively.

“See?” Lance grinned triumphantly, jabbing a finger into Keith’s side. “I’m the reigning make-out champ—“

“You’re right” Keith repeated. “No girl would want to make out with me” Lance’s mouth hung open, his hand midair as he processed what Keith was saying.

“N… Huh?” Keith closed his eyes and smirked. He loved making Lance so flustered.

“Sure, you’ve probably kissed more girls than me. But I’ve kissed more guys. And overall I’ve definitely got you beat” Lance melted at Keith’s boldness.

Keith swiftly rolled over so he was on his stomach, facing Lance. He peered up at him through his eyelashes and smiled. “Like I said, I’m kind of a slut” Lance blushed deeply as he stared at Keith, wide eyed. “How many people have you kissed, exactly?”

It took Lance several seconds to be able to form a coherent sentence. “Ah- I- Uh, I’m… T- twelve” He was used to being the blatant one, the one to make others sputter and blush. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being on the receiving end of it.

Keith quirked his eyebrow and made a humming noise before lowering his head. Lance waited for him to respond with his number, but Keith stayed quiet.

“W- Well!?” Keith lifted his chin and frowned slightly.

“‘Well’ what?” He asked teasingly. Lance’s blush deepened.

“H- Wh—“ The fucker was really going to make him ask. “How many- How many... people have you kissed?” he asked through grit teeth.

“Thirteen” he smirked. “Eleven guys, two girls, but the girls were when I was like eight so I don’t know if they really count” he shrugged. Lance crossed his arms across his chest defensively. He wanted to say they didn’t count so that he would win, but three of his were also when he was eight.

“It counts” he said bitterly. Keith looked up smugly.

“So I guess that means I win then, huh?” Lance’s face turned ten shades darker as he sputtered.

“Sh- Shut up!” he said loudly. “You only beat me by one! I can still easily win!” He argued. Keith grinned and sat up, mirroring Lance’s cross-legged position.

“Really?” he asked dangerously, leaning in close. “And how exactly are you going to beat me?” he teased. Lance studied Keith’s face intensely, trying to come up with the answer. Keith had never returned Lance’s teasings before. He really wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act. He found himself wondering if this is how Keith felt all the time.

“I—“ Suddenly his heart started thumping wildly in his chest as a thought popped into his mind. He tried to dismiss it as crazy but… was it so crazy? I mean, Keith had been spending more and more time with him lately, and he’d admitted he’d kissed numerous boys. Plus he’d been teasing (flirting with?) him the whole night.

Lance’s face twitched and his body jerked forward seemingly on its own. He froze mere inches away from Keith’s nose. A breath caught in his throat. Keith’s face went blank.

They sat there together, neither moving nor breathing for what felt like a lifetime before Keith lifted his chin, rubbing his nose slightly against Lance’s.

“Not so confident now, huh?” Keith breathed. Lance made a noise of annoyance as Keith pulled away slightly. Lance splayed his hand on the nape of Keith’s neck and pulled him closer. Their breaths intermingled as they stared into each other’s eyes. Keith’s eyelashes fluttered shut and before Lance could stop himself he pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s mouth. It was barely more than a brush of the lips, but still, it happened.

Lance’s eyes widened when he realized what he had done, then he slowly relaxed and smiled. A blush crept up his neck yet again. He shyly leaned forward, until they were a hair-width away and exhaled. “Can- Can I kiss you? Like, a real kiss?” he asked breathlessly. Keith nodded. Lance testingly brushed his lips against Keith’s a second time, and then cocked his head slightly so that they fit together more comfortably. He slowly began to work his mouth against Keith’s, and hummed in appreciation when Keith sloppily returned the gesture. The two moved together in unison, licking into each others mouths. The only sound was the creak of the bed and the occasional panting of breath when they broke apart.

“Not to like… ruin the moment” Lance said in between desperate kisses. “But, since I kissed you, that means we’re tied, right?” Keith stalled his kisses, much to Lance’s dismay. He squinted his eyes to see if Lance was joking or not and then snorted when he realized that Lance was seriously.

“Yeah, sure, whatever” Keith grunted before pulling Lance’s mouth back down to his. He ran his fingers through Lance’s silky hair and smiled. He didn’t care if Lance wanted to think that he was the king of the world at that moment. He just needed Lance to kiss him again.

“WAIT!” Lance gasped pulling away. “Shit, we kissed each other so we both went up one. You’re still winning” Keith resisted the urge to groan.

“You’re so fucking stupid” And just like that, they were at it again. “Why am I always attracted to complete idiots?” he grumbled when they stopped for a moment to get some air.

Lance wiggled his eyebrows as a shit-eating grin appeared on his face. “So you admit that you’re into me?” Keith scoffed and pushed Lance’s shoulder in annoyance.

“We’re literally making out right now. Do you have to ask?” The tips of his ears turned red from embarrassment.

“Uh, with you? Absolutely. You’re the most vague and confusing person that I’ve ever met” he said. “Which I totally dig about you! It makes you sexy and mysterious” he added quickly. Keith buried his face in his hands.

“Jesus, yes, I like you, okay? Now can you shut up and kiss me some more” he whined. Lance obliged.

They made out until the morning lights in the castle turned on. They were both delirious and out of breath. With flushed faces and drooping eyelids they decided to try and get a few minutes of sleep before they had to get up.

Lance laid down on the pillow, Keith slotting in between his legs with ease. They fit together so perfectly. Lance put a hand on the small of Keith’s back and smiled.

Sometimes 4am questions led to very pleasing results.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to feed my fanfiction-writing addiction pls


End file.
